Daughter and other shorts
by CoalTreasure
Summary: Prequel one-shots before How to be Human. Couldn't resist! I don't own ANYTHING, how many times do I have to say that!
1. Daughter

**Author's Notes: Well, Prowl and Jazz beat me to submission on how the bond formed, sorta. So here it is, and I don't own anything except the ideas.  
----------------------------------------------------**

Daughter

Prowl looked at the little human, barely ten breems old (hour and twenty minutes), wailing in his arms. He couldn't believe it.

His mate, Jazz, and he have a sparkling, a human sparkling.

_Hunter Collins_, he thought. _A personal name and a clan name. Well, it seems that Jazz and I will have to keep up that clan. _

Prowl smiled at the little face that was still crying. Jazz, Hound, and Bluestreak had gone to the building that the other humans had taken over and defended against Decepticons and Autobots that they didn't know and got a little too close for comfort. Hound was the first to earn their trust, after thirty orns and being given the language of what they speak after swearing not to give it to anyone.

_Flashback_

_Hound came in laughing from patrol, his leg sporting a pink spot of metal from an early skirmish with a Decepticon and his vocalizer nearly shot from laughter. While being patched up, with the entire Autobot army around him, Hound explained what had happened. _

"_Well, I was coming back from the skirmish and passed the human building because the way was the closest to base. I limped up to building to say hello and Sarah came onto the balcony closest to me and screams 'Have you seen Johnny?'" John, or Johnny as he's affectionately called, was a 20 year old male that continuously got in trouble. Sarah was a 32 year old what she calls herself Negro female that tried to keep track of John. _

"_I shook my head no and she went off muttering about skis and no snow, which is a form of precipitation. So I go to the outside stairs and lo and behold there he is, blonde hair under a big hat and wrapped up in many layers of their form of coverings. He's wearing these thin planks on his feet and poles in his hands and I had to ask, 'What are you doing?' Guess what he says." _

"_Skiing?" Mirage asked as he decloaked, surprising his mate with a hug._

"_Yep! So I ask him, 'Isn't that activity suppose to be in snow?' He says, 'Snow? I don't need no stickin' snow!' He precedes go down the stairs on the skis and with the help of the poles. Three quarters of the way down, he trips on a stair, flips, and basicly face plants the ground. I call for help and---" _

"_Michael comes!" the Dinobots cheer. The Dinobots love him and his style of fighting, especially when he uses his flamethrower. _

"_No, Michael was getting supplies with Allie. Hannah and Bruce came, followed by Scott and Matt, and finally Sarah and Valera. Valera got ticked at me and ordered me to sit down so that she could patch me up a bit, hence the pink, while Bruce hovered over her and gave her those mouth to mouth things to other parts of the chassis like the neck or abdomen. The rest just shook their heads and helped Johnny up." Here he started to chuckle. "Johnny looked around, threw his arms up, and screamed, 'I AM THE CHAMPION!!!!!!!!'" _

_Hound just broke down laughing, along with the rest of the army. _

Prowl smiled at the memory. Still looking down at the little wailing human, he opened his chestplate to his spark, dipped a third of a digit in, and pulled it back out with spark energy on it. Gingerly he brought it to Hunter's tiny mouth. That mouth, with no teeth yet, open and proceeded to suck all the energy off. Prowl could feel the bond forming in his spark, and Jazz could feel it too by the way he was nudging Hunter's bond.

Quickly Hunter finished the spark energy, let go of Prowl's finger, yawned while rubbing her eyes, and fell asleep. Prowl smiled once more at his little human sparkling, sending all his love through the bond between them.

_My beautiful Hunter,_ he thought. _You are my sparkling and you shall always be my sparkling._

**-----------------------------------------------------------**

**Author's Notes: The line and idea for the skis on stairs came from the TV show AFV. I was watching it at the time while writing this. The pink patch? Not a clue. Read and Review please! There's a button right here -.**


	2. Meet the Family

**Author's Note: Okay, I wanted to see how well I would do with this. Enjoy!!**

**---------------------------------------------------------------**

Meeting

Everyone grumbled in the rec. room, annoyed at the Decepticons for killing the humans that were friends and somewhat allies. Hound and Mirage, along with the Dinobots, were among those who were feeling the lost.

"When I get my hands on those slaggin' Constructicons, they'll wish that they never harmed the humans!" Ironhide grumbled. "I'm gonna miss those humans."

Chromia, his mate, hugged him and said, "We all will."

Firestar sat between her mates, Inferno and Red Alert, with her head resting in her hands. "Why? Besides defending their home and shooting any Cons that got too close, what did Megatron gain by killing them?"

Inferno sighed while Red Alert hugged Firestar. "I don't know, sweetie. I don't know."

The funeral for the humans was solemn, about everyone was there. The only two who weren't there were Jazz and Prowl, but Optimus said that they were surprised by something in the med bay and couldn't make it. The next orn, after a new schedule for the orn and the two after it was shipped out, Smokescreen started a pool. Many mechs and femmes jumped on the chance in order to clear depressing thoughts out of their processers.

Now, everyone was in the rec. room, waiting to see what was causing the 2IC and 3IC to be absent.

"Okay, we may need to restrain the femmes for this." Everyone perked up. That was Jazz!

"No, Jazz, I think the femmes control themselves, especially since Elita is their commander." There was Prowl.

Elita stomped toward the door and yelled down the hallway, "I'll sic my femmes on you if you don't hurry up!"

"Okay, okay!" Jazz again.

Prowl entered first, making sure that everyone was there. "Okay, everyone's in. No loud noises, no crowding, and no swearing."

"Prowl, what's with all the 'no's?" Sideswipe asked from his position with Sunstreaker and their mate Bluestreak.

"You'll see," was his reply. Just then, Jazz entered holding in his hands…a bundle of pink thermal blankets? Jazz chuckled at their confused expressions.

"Don't worry, she won't bite. Hound, Mirage? Would you like to see her first?"

Her? Who is this "her" that they were talking about? Hound and Mirage cautiously approached the little bundle, and once they reached it they gasped.

There, inside the mound of blankets, was a _tiny_ human. She looked like the size of Prowl's smallest digit, with black hair as dark as the oil shakes that they sometimes drank and skin such a light brown that it almost looked like a deep red. The little human, however, was fast asleep, making it hard to see her eyes.

"Awww, she's adorable!!" cooed Hound.

"What's her name?" Mirage asked. Jazz's chest puffed up proudly and Prowl looked at the little figure with complete love.

"Her name is Hunter," Jazz said proudly.

"She Hunter from her squishy with big belly?" Grimlock asked. Nobody saw who was brought in the base so they could only guess that it was either Allie or Valera.

"Yes," was his answer.

"Me Grimlock win pool!!" Grimlock cheered quietly as so to not wake the baby. Everyone shushed him anyway. The Protectobots were the first for meeting her, followed by the Aerialbots. The Special Ops mechs were next and the front liners after them. Finally, the Dinobots were up, and just as Sludge glazed at Hunter, the little eyes opened to reveal beautiful yellow eyes.

"She Hunter has pretty optics!" Swoop exclaimed softly.

"What color are they?" Moonracer asked.

"Gold yellow." Snarl grunted.

Soft "aww"s were sounded until little whimpers came out of the little bundle. Jazz quickly sent his love through the bond, and Hunter quieted down. Swoop looked at her and asked, "Who creators?"

It got quiet, because Michael and Allie were going to have a baby, along with Bruce and Valera. Jazz looked down and adjusted the blankets a little bit while Prowl said, "Bruce and Valera."

Swoop nudged the little bundle as gently as he could, causing it to emit a small giggle.

"Come on, let us see!" Chromia said.

"Alright, alright!" Jazz laughed. The femmes crowded around him, and every one of them said "aww."

"She's _adorable!!_" Arcee cooed.

"I can't believe that she's yours," Elita said. The other femmes cooed and just adored Hunter. Hunter took it in stride, giggling and waving her arms around.

"Come on baby, let me see her!" Powerglide said to Moonracer, Cosmos and Jetfire, the old coot, behind him. Moonracer and the other femmes besides Elita and Chromia moved aside to let the other fliers in. Jetfire with his cane shook his head at the cuteness while Powerglide and Cosmos were enthralled.

Finally Hunter had enough and made it well known by crying out as loud as possible.

"Yep, now she's cranky," Jazz said with a chuckle after the first cry.

"She's had enough excitement for one orn," Prowl agreed. After saying goodbyes to everyone, Jetfire finally said something that stunned everyone.

"You know what she is, right?"

Prowl nodded. "Yes." He looked at the little bundle. "She's a gift from Primus."

After they got to their quarters, fed Hunter, and put her down for another nap in her crib, Jazz wrapped his arms around his mate and said, "You're right, Prowler."

He gave his mate a kiss, which was originally called by the mechs and femmes "mouth to mouth" and meant to show affection. "She _is_ a gift from Primus."

**------------------------------------------------------------**

**Author's Note: Love it? Hate it? Read and Review please!!**


	3. First Love

**Blackarachnia and Silverbolt meet!! With the help of Hunter.**

First Love

"Okay, okay. How did we end up like this again?"

"Because it was your idea in the first place to tangle with Eject and Rewind with Bumblebee and Blaster guarding them!" _Clang!!_

"Thanks, bro, that _really_ cleared my head."

"Will the two of you shut up?!" Blackarachnia snapped. She was stuck with the dumb duo after trying to save their afts without killing someone. Now she was in the brig with them!

"I still can't believe that you did that!! You're lucky I had patrol and helped you from committing suicide! I hope that Soundwave…eh?" Blackarachnia stopped in the middle of her rant at the sound of the door opening up only to reveal no one. It was until a giggle and squeal alerted her to the tiny figure sitting in front of her cell.

Blackarachnia's optics widened until they looked like they were going to pop out of her head. A human! A little human, but human none the less.

Inwardly, Blackarachnia groaned when Rumble asked, "Hey, what's in front of your cell?"

Quickly, she snatched up the little human and said, "Nothing! Nothing at all."

_Great, now you're acting like an Autobot. But I just can't help fighting; it's in my circuitry. I hate killing. What does that make me, Autobot or Decepticon?_ she thought. Just as she thought this the door opened and a silver bot entered. Rumble and Frenzy immediately snickered while Blackarachnia thought that her spark stopped.

The guy was silver and white with accents of red, yellow, and black. His face was stern but had gentle lines crossing it, making him look elegant. His body was of a flier, and it was streamlined. His optics were a deep sapphire blue, making people fall into them. Or rather, for Blackarachnia fall into them. But Rumble and Frenzy ruined the perfect moment.

"Hey look! It's the Height Fearer! Wonder when he's gonna fall?" Rumble jested.

"Probably would get stuck on a high building or something!" Frenzy hooted. Blackarachnia saw her golden opportunity sticking his head out of the bars of the cell. Quickly she situated her leg outside of her cell, reared it back without burning herself, and kicked. Her target didn't expect it.

"OW!! Deranged femme!" Frenzy yelped.

"Revenge!!!" Blackarachnia cheered, not noticing the bot coming closer. He grabbed her leg and gently put it back into the cell. Blackarachnia felt her leg tingle at his touch and noticed the hand that was holding out toward her.

_Oh, boy,_ she thought. The bot obviously noticed that she had the human in her hand and wanted her back. Quickly she made a decision.

Standing up, she caught his hand and pulled him into a hug. Quietly opening his chest, she got to his carrying hold, putting the human inside. She whispered, _"I don't want to kill anymore."_

Letting him go, she opened a comm. link and said, _.:Don't let the duo see her!:._

Nodding his head, he smiled at her and left. Blackarachnia realized something important after he closed the door.

_Frag, I forgot to ask his name! _

--------------------2 orns later---------------------

Blackarachnia stared at the monitor in the Decepticon base, looking at the five bots on it. Or rather, the bot that was the leader, the one who she was now having a hopeless crush on after the brig.

Megatron demanded for their release, after proposing a trade; 600 energon cubes for her, 300 cubes each for the boys. After walking back to the ranks, Blackarachnia took one last peek at the brig bot, as she came to know him as.

Chuckling startled her from her stupor, and she whirled around to see Flaredown behind her.

"Who are ya drooling over?" Flaredown asked. She looked over Blackarachnia's shoulder and grinned at the images. "The Aerialbots? Oh, Primus help you if Silverbolt find out that you're droolin' over one of his brothers."

"Silverbolt?" Blackarachnia looked at the other femme confused.

"Him." Flaredown pointed to her first crush. "The head honcho of that gestalt. Just try to stay to stay out of their way."

And with that Flaredown left the hub. Blackarachnia went back to staring at her crush.

_Silverbolt,_ she thought. _My very first crush._

**Please read and review!! More to come.**


End file.
